1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new belt tensioning system, to a new tensioner and to new parts therefor as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a belt tensioning system comprising a support means, an endless transmission belt construction carried by the support means and arranged to move in a certain path, an arm pivotally mounted to the support means, a pulley rotatably carried by the arm and being in engagement with the belt construction, and an actuator carried by the support means and having opposed ends, the actuator having a movable piston projecting out of one of the opposed ends thereof and being in engagement with the arm to pivot the arm in a direction to urge the pulley into the belt construction as the piston is extended outwardly from one of the opposed ends of the actuator. For example, see the Yoshikawa et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,224.
Also see the Ojima et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,726, and the Ojima et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,720, for other belt tensioning systems.